


Mouse vs Santa Claus

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abomination, Anal Grousing, Anal Vore, Bestiality, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Multi, Oneshot, Out of Character, Santa Kink, Talking Animals, Violence, blowjob, do not read while eating, grousing, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Mr. Grouse, dressed as Santa Claus, and a little mouse both decide to leave presents for the Louds. But when Lori comes down and starts making too much noise, the mouse is forced to take drastic action. Things quickly spiral out of control as these two powerhouses use their secret weapons on each other.
Relationships: Grouse/Lori Loud, Grouse/Mouse





	Mouse vs Santa Claus

**Author's Notes:**

So I took this prompt and ran with it, and kinda just let the characters do whatever they wanted. If I had to describe this story, I'd say it's drugs. Tread with caution, but don't take it serious. Most of all, I hope it makes you laugh!

This is a gift for Spagthesis! :D

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

MOUSE VS SANTA CLAUS

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house;

Not a creature was stirring, except one small mouse.

It ran to each stocking, delivering its big mouse wads;

In the hopes that each child would fuck outta his pad.

He dealt with their shit all fucking year round.

Now it was their turn to eat shit; one big fat mouse pound.

His rhyme now complete, the little mouse smirked.

Then, went to Lily's stocking; this bitch had him irked.

She cried and cried, and threw fits all o'er the house.

That shit wasn't gonna fly no more; she done pissed off this mouse.

His face scrunched up as he hung his ratty ass over the mantle, and with a heavy groan he gave Lily his biggest present of the year. His business now done, he strutted over to Lincoln's stocking and jumped inside. He couldn't find toilet paper, but he wiped his ass all over the stuff he found anyway.

Damn it, he thought to himself, It's hard not reading this shit in rhymes now!

Whatever, he figured, he'd just climb his way back out. He made his way down to the hearth, where I rolled around in the soot and ash. He looked all around the room, trying to decide what he wanted to wreck first; when suddenly he heard an old man singing!

"Oh, you better watch out! You better not cry! You better not pout- Goddamnit, Rudolph you ate too much! Fuck, you're fatter than my Christmas sacks- and I don't mean the ones for toys."

The reindeer mumbled something no one could ever understand unless they were blonde, unreasonably disgusting, Norwegian, and named Kristoff.

"This ain't Frozen, bitch. Reindeer don't talk," the old man shot back anyway.

Rudolph replied in a sassy reindeer tone.

"You better leave my old barn out of this, or I'll shove you up some six-year-old's ass."

The little mouse sat there in ash, looking up the chimney and wondering just what the hell was going on. Then, suddenly the bricks shook and trembled. One heavy boot fell down, followed by another.

This tiny mouse finally saw this old man's sack come into view. He sat there, shivering, trying his best not to vomit everywhere as that massive bag filled with Christmas cheer touched down on the ground. It was so thick and heavy, the old man could nearly use it as a chair. Yet, the mouse wasn't prepared for what would come next. For this Santa Clause's coat was straining to keep in all his fat meat. But one button flew, then another, and a third. And the little mouse squeaked as Santa's biggest gift sprung forth and crushed the ground right in front of him.

He backed off and hid under the corner, and wondered to himself just what was this monster.

Santa Clause squeezed through the fireplace and bounced on the floor. He stuffed his gift that keeps on giving back in his coat and tightened his belt. There was nothing he could do about his sack. It hung down low and swung around everywhere, obscenely showing off just how much Christmas spirit was packed away inside.

The old man went around to each stocking, tossing in a heavy clump of coal. These kids deserved the best gifts he could give, and he made sure to save enough of his thick, meaty cheer for everyone.

The mouse watched this filthy old man from the safety of a couch. Surely someone would come to stop this reckless child abuse!

Suddenly, his little mousy eyes blinked when a slutty teen girl made her way down the stairs.

She was dressed in red lingerie with a Santa hat on, and her shoulder-length blonde hair laid across her chest like she was fucking Elsa.

This mouse hated these kids, but he didn't know just how perverted they were until he saw Santa's slut throw herself at that disgusting old geezer.

"Oh, Santa Claus," she sang, "Won't you fuck my sleigh tonight?"

Mister mouse literally gagged. How fucking retarded was this girl?

Santa Claus nevertheless laughed with jolly cheer, and he undid his belt and all of his buttons; releasing his massive sack filled with gifts and his long candy cane.

This blonde ho attacked it with fervor, sucking it so deep it looked like it was poking her lungs.

Fuck, this mouse was gonna throw up. She was making obscene noises you wouldn't even hear in professional porn videos.

She slurped him up until his dick was surely lodged in her stomach, and then her cheeks were pressed against his hefty bag of toys.

This mouse stared in horror as she used her fingers to pry her cheeks apart, letting in one half, then both halves of his sack.

She looked like a goddamn chipmunk!

This bitch wasn't done playing though. She pulled him out of her throat and then went over to the back of the couch, spreading her ass cheeks for this old man.

"I know what I want for Christmas this year," she slurred with her stretched chipmunk cheeks.

"What's that?" Santa asked as he slapped his meat on her ass.

She bit her lip and groaned as he used her butt to hotdog her.

"I want you to grouse me!"

This mouse was shocked- no, he was appalled.

Who the fuck would write such a story!?

He had to do something before this monster groused everyone in the house!

He looked around and found a box of matches. He grabbed them and ran toward the tree. He could hear Santa's ho moaning as her body was permanently shaped around his dick, but this mouse didn't let it stop him. He continued until he reached the base of the tree.

Mister mouse looked up and grinned. It looked like Christmas would come early for him this year!

He laid out the matches, and then picked one up with his tail.

That slut was louder than Lily ever was. But once he lit this tree, it would fall onto them, and he'd have his silent night!

He struck the match and threw it up in the limbs, and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

The fuck? Doesn't wood catch on fire!?

He looked closer, and then squeaked out a dozen mousy curses.

Those fucking tightwads bought a fake discount tree this year! Goddammit!

He scurried out from under the tree to make his new plan, but it was too late. He'd attracted the attention of Santa.

Mister mouse looked to his side, and there sat the slut on the floor, her body so inflated with cum she looked like a snowman.

Santa Claus pumped his candy cane like it was a shotgun.

Mouse bared his teeth at squeaked.

It was filthy old man versus innocent, helpful mouse friend.

Santa made the first move! In one quick step he'd grabbed the mouse and held him up in the air.

"Prepare your anus because you're about to be groused!"

"Fuck you, bastard!" mouse squeaked.

Santa turned the mouse around in his hand, and pushed his massive dick against that tiny mouse butt hole.

But this mouse just wouldn't give up without a fight!

Santa pressed forward, forcing his cock into this tiny rodent boi cunt- but it was going in too easy! Suddenly, his dick was being slurped inside and the old man yelled.

"The fuck!?"

That's right. It was now a battle between which was more powerful. Would the mouse get groused? Or would Santa be anal vored?

The two powers collided and battled it out. Each gaining and losing ground. Mouse ass would suck him down to the balls, then Santa would yank himself out and fuck that rodent ass into the floor.

The power began to collect around them; a thick, hazy aura of darkness spreading through the room.

As the two began moaning and vying to climax first, the haze grew and grew.

Suddenly, the mouse's anal vore technique gained the upper hand when he clenched his ass cheeks, sucking Santa's cane all the way up to the balls like a fish slurping up a smaller fish.

But Santa held onto those tiny childbirthing mouse hips and kept grousing that butthole.

Both were close to their limit.

Suddenly, that heavy sack was even forced into that tiny mouse ass, effectively knotting them together.

The haze was so thick with sex power you couldn't breathe.

Santa groaned and slammed his hips forward, forcing his toy sack as deep as it could go. At the same time, the mouse squeezed his kegel muscles as tightly as he could.

In a flash, Santa's entire body was devoured by that tiny mouse butthole; but at the very last second, the old man came- cumming so hard and so deeply inside that rodent ass, the tiny thing couldn't handle the power.

At the same time that Santa vanished inside that mouse, the little rodent ballooned up with all the Christmas cheer in the world! Then, like a dying star, the mouse's body collapsed on itself, sucking everything into it's center of gravity. But the aura also lost control and was sucked inside.

And then the couch was devoured into this seemingly endless black hole. The house quickly crumbled apart, as bit by bit it was swallowed up by the Santa-mouse hole.

Perhaps it was actually grousing everything in its path. Or perhaps it was anal voring the world. No one would know, because in the end everyone - the entire planet - was anal groused by a conjoined dirty old man and rat's ass.


End file.
